


Studying Anatomy

by machka



Category: Bandom: MWK, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: High School, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the same basic equipment - it's what you do with it that counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the "[AI7 & Anthemic 'What's Your Fantasy?' Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/bulletproof_fic/11021.html)" with the prompt " _Or in back of a classroom_ "
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Neal slid down in his chair with a heavy, bored sigh. Wasn't his fault he had so few classes this semester...why the fuck couldn't he just go home, instead of wastin' his time in study fuckin' hall?

His head fell forward to his chest, a low groan leaving his throat as the rest of the period's students drifted in and found seats, carefully skirting the table where he had set up shop in the back of the room. He opened his eyes and glanced up at the clock, tapping his pen restlessly and rhythmically against his pre-calculus book, the sound of plastic on hardcover a sharp tocking contrast to the tick of the second hand winding its way around...

The bell rang, finally, and his head fell back over the edge of the chair, a small frustrated noise leaving his throat. God, another couple hours of this, and then he could go to lunch... He wondered if Andy would be there.

Andy grabbed his books and backpack with a roll of his eyes. It had only taken them ten minutes to figure out their teacher was missing in action and for someone to go and tell the principal, and then another five for them to be sent to another class until a substitute could be arranged. He walked with his class down the hall, hanging back at the rear of the group.

Oh, for fuck's sake... Where were these people coming from? Neal glowered at the first couple of students as they entered the room. Jesus fuck, a herd of _freshmen_... What the actual fuck.

"Um, our teacher didn't show to class? And they told us to come here? So we could do work?" the lead frosh piped up, his voice rising a third higher with each statement-question he wheezed out. The rest of the "kids" (Neal sneered mentally) wandered aimlessly into the room, and Neal's eyes brushed over them dismissively, lingering on a few of the girls' more well-developed and perky early-teen tits and asses...

...And then his gaze fell on Andy in the back of the pack. He sat up and sat forward in his chair, his heart racing faster in his chest.

Andy rolled his eyes as Derek spoke. Fucking moron... He glanced around the room and saw a familiar head of red hair at the back of the class. He grinned and made his way over, nonchalantly sliding into the empty seat next to Neal. "Well...good thing they picked this class for us then, huh."

"...Hey," Neal murmured, cracking the faint smirk that was his trademark, trying to disguise the fact that his pulse was racing just from Andy being so near...and that he had to shift ever-so-subtly in his seat, adjusting his pants which had begun to tighten - alarmingly so, really... How this boy could do that to his body just by _being near him,_ Neal would never know...

"...So. How long y'got?" Neal asked softly, shifting his chair just a little closer to his friend.

Andy grinned and watched Neal moving nearer. "Mmm, this period... And half of the next. Then I've got a meeting with the school counselor."

"A meetin'? Uh oh..." Neal murmured, cocking his head at Andy. "What about, man?"

Andy shook his head. "No freaking clue." He moved his foot under the desk and wrapped it around Neal's ankle.

Neal glanced over at the poor, harried teacher, trying to get the freshman herd seated and settled without disturbing the upperclassmen, who were shooting daggers at the intruders with their eyes. He leaned slightly toward Andy as he opened his math book, at least willing to pretend to be studying...

"Missed you this weekend..." Neal said softly, his voice carrying only to Andy's ears, as he dipped his hand under the table, slipping his hand into Andy's.

Andy smiled softly, squeezing Neal's hand back. He opened up his science book and set it up so that it was standing open on the desk, pretty much obscuring him from the rest of the class. He looked over at Neal. "Missed you too. What did you end up having to do?"

"Had t'help th'old man in the garden...pain in th' ass, lemme tell you..." Neal murmured, pressing his knee against Andy's under the table. "Didn't know so many plants were considered fuckin' weeds..."

Andy snorted. "Damn. Well, better than cleaning out the garage..." he mumbled, thinking back to what he had done the past weekend. "What about this weekend - what are you going to do?" he whispered, glancing around the room as he slipped his hand up Neal's thigh, squeezing it softly.

"...With any luck? You," Neal replied, his eyes gleaming wickedly. Shit, the furthest they'd gone so far was hand jobs, but...that was still "doin' it," right?

Andy grinned. "That sounds good. Lexi is going to be the only one home."

"We can avoid her pretty good," Neal whispered, resting his hand on Andy's thigh in turn.

Andy nodded and then rested his head on the desk, still hiding behind the book. "I was thinking we could go to the lake...go camping."

"Campin', huh..." Neal pulled a thoughtful look. "What would we do?"

Andy looked at Neal and deadpanned. "Sleep."

"Sleep." Neal looked up at the ceiling, pondering that. "...Naw, don't sound like too much fun t'me..."

Andy snorted and moved his hand down to brush up the inner seam of Neal's pants.

Neal swallowed thickly, his face flushing slowly. "B'sides...'m kinda pitchin' a tent right now," Neal whispered softly, shifting his hand to squeeze Andy's gently.

Andy grinned. "Mmm, good...'cause I am too... Didn't want to be alone in this venture."

"...Yeah?" Neal said softly, releasing Andy's hand and sliding his hand slowly up the other boy's thigh.

Andy dropped his legs open more as he glanced around the room, extremely grateful for being at the back of the class.

Neal slid his hand up a little further, trailing his fingers along the crease of Andy's thigh to his hip.

Andy looked at Neal, his eyes darkening. "What are you doin'?" he whispered.

"...Nothin'..." Neal whispered, tiptoeing his fingers along Andy's waistband to the button of his dress slacks, popping it open almost casually.

Andy bit his lip and shifted so that he was pressing up into Neal's hand.

Neal let out a soft breath, sliding Andy's zipper down slowly.

Andy didn't take his eyes off of Neal as he felt the cool air filter through his boxers. He arched his eyebrow at him, and bit his lip to keep quiet.

Neal slid his hand slowly into Andy's fly, molding his hand around him over the thin fabric of his boxers.

Andy chewed his lip harder as his eyes fluttered shut, and bit back the moan that was bubbling up into his throat.

Neal shifted his hand back, tracing the outline of Andy's thickening cock with his fingertips.

Andy turned his head and bit down on his arm to muffle the begging pleas that wanted to slip from his mouth.

Neal grinned slowly, threading his fingers through the slit in Andy's boxers, drawing his cock out slowly.

Andy shifted forward, peeking over his arm at Neal with eyes that were glassy with desire. He whispered softly to Neal, "...You're gonna make me come, aren't you..."

Neal leaned forward, putting his lips near Andy's cheek. "And what if I do?" he exhaled, the heat of his breath floating past Andy's ear.

Andy shivered and bit back down on his arm a moment. "Then I'm gonna get in trouble for wearing my shirt untucked."

"Now why would y'say that...?" Neal murmured, wrapping his hand around Andy's length, teasing the tip with the pad of his thumb.

Andy looked up at Neal, his eyes dark. "Because it'll be hiding the wet spot from me coming in my pants."

"Who said you were gonna do that?" Neal whispered with a smirk. "I know you got Kleenex in your backpack..."

Andy smirked back. "Maybe I _want_ to come in my pants."

"Oh, holy fuck..." Neal groaned faintly, his breath catching in his throat. "That should not be as hot as it is t'me..."

Andy's eyes narrowed as he shifted slightly up into Neal's hand. "Do it. Make me come," he whispered.

Neal swallowed thickly, his eyes dark with lust. His hand tightened around Andy's shaft, starting to stroke him slowly.

Andy buried his head in his arm as he shifted again into Neal's hand. The fact that they were in a classroom, in school, with Neal doing what he was doing to him...it was setting him on edge, and he let a soft moan slip from his lips.

"Shhhh..." Neal breathed, stroking Andy a bit faster. "Don't get us busted, dude..."

Andy bit his tongue and nodded silently as he spread his legs further. He looked up at Neal, mouthing "...gonna come," as his body started to tremble.

Neal swallowed again, his breaths coming faster. "...Do it," he mouthed back, his eyes nearly black with arousal.

Andy buried his head in his arms as his body clenched up, his come slipping out over Neal's hand.

Neal's teeth clamped shut on his lower lip, biting back the low moan that fought to pass his lips. He stroked Andy all the way through his orgasm, coaxing every last little bit of come from Andy's balls before turning the other boy loose. Bringing his hand up to his mouth slowly, he licked his hand clean in front of Andy's face.

Andy watched Neal through hooded eyes, his mouth going dry at the sight of what Neal was doing. And then, of course, his fucking dick had to twitch. "Jesus fucking Christ, Neal," he rasped out, his breath finally coming back to him.

Neal put his finger up to his lips to shush Andy, and then blew him a small kiss, smiling faintly.

But as outwardly composed as he appeared to be, inside, his heart was pounding from the adrenaline rush. He couldn't believe that he got away with that...couldn't believe Andy had let him -- shit, had _goaded him into_ doing that! An act so casual, and yet, so forbidden, so taboo...

God, he could still smell Andy on his hand, still tasted him in his mouth...

Neal dropped his hands to his lap, trying to adjust his situation accordingly. God, he was aching...

Andy watched as Neal tried to adjust himself. He glanced around the room and noticed that the teacher was sitting on the far side of the classroom, surrounded by a small group of students she was working with - in short, not paying them any heed.

He smirked at Neal again as he slowly started to push his pencil to the edge of the table, his eyes locking on Neal's.

Neal frowned slightly, staring back at Andy. A smirk on the other boy's face generally meant mischief afoot...

Andy pushed again and watched the pencil drop off the table and onto the floor, rolling past Neal's foot. He looked up at him and smirked. "Damn, gotta get that... That's my last pencil." He grinned and slipped to his knees under the desk after making sure that no one was watching.

"Dude, I got pencils you can borrow..." Neal whispered, reaching for his backpack.

Andy shook his head and slipped his hands up Neal's inseam, gripping his thighs hard.

Wait, Neal thought.

...Oh.

...OH.

... _Fuck._

Andy palmed Neal's cock with his hand and then quickly flicked open the button of his pants and quietly pulled the zipper down.

Neal swallowed back a faint whimper, his whole body tensing as Andy undid his fly. What the fuck was Andy doing? If he wanted to jerk Neal off, a hand job was easier to hide if one participant wasn't actually, you know, _hiding_...

Andy let his fingertips slip over Neal's bulge. He leaned in, breathing hotly against his cloth-covered hardness.

Neal swallowed almost audibly, a shudder running down his spine. His fingers sought and found Andy's hair, running softly through the buzz-cut sides. "...Touch me..." he breathed, hoping that his words carried to Andy's ears.

Andy quickly slipped his hands into Neal's boxers, pulling his cock out. Before he could think about what he was doing - or what would happen if they were caught - he sealed his mouth over the head of Neal's cock and slipped his mouth down.

Neal made a choked, strangled sound that he tried to disguise as a coughing fit, his face flushing an alarming shade of red. Oh, dear God, what the fuck... Andy's fuckin' mouth was on his dick, holy shit... He had t'pick right here, right _now,_ t'try somethin' new?

Neal's breath hitched hard in his throat as he released Andy's hair, covering his face with his hands. Dear God, he could still smell Andy on his hand... Neal's cock twitched and throbbed, and he knew he was a goner.

Andy swallowed around Neal's cock as he moved slowly down his shaft, trying not to let the saliva slip out of the corner of his mouth. He picked up the pace slightly, trying to mimic what it was that he liked when being touched.

Neal was trying (it was really fuckin' hard, okay? And he didn't mean just 'difficult'...) to keep quiet. His teeth were clamped down on his lower lip, hard enough for the faint taste of blood to bloom in his mouth; his fingers were threaded into his own hair, tugging it slightly; and his thighs had long since fallen open as he'd slid to the edge of the chair, giving Andy as much room as he needed...and as much cock as he wanted, holy shit, it was his...

Jesus fuck, seriously... He'd never even had a _girl's_ mouth there, as if cootches weren't just as "icky"... But Andy's mouth...oh, fuck yes...

Andy swallowed hard, his mouth watering. He really hadn't completely thought through on what he was going to do. But he was doing it now, and was fully committed to it. Closing his eyes, Andy started to move his mouth back and forth over Neal's cock.

"Oh, dear God..." Neal whimpered faintly, trying to keep his voice low and his hips still - when all he _really_ wanted to do was whoop like a cheerleader and fuck Andy's face...

Andy swallowed around Neal's shaft as his hands slipped up Neal's thighs. They needed to hurry...

Oh, that...that wasn't fair... Neal's hips jerked slightly into Andy's face as his body reacted to the extra suction, and he let out another smothered moan.

He dropped a hand below the table, wrapping his hand around the portion of his dick not in Andy's warm, wet mouth, and started to stroke himself carefully in time with Andy's movements.

Andy pushed his mouth down, brushing against Neal's hand. He sucked harder, moving his mouth back up and then down, over and over again, getting into a rhythm as he got the hang of it.

"Jesus fuck!" Neal choked out, reasonably approximating a clearing of his throat. He tucked his chin to his chest, staring holes through his pre-cal book. Lowering his other hand to his lap, he brushed his fingertips lightly along Andy's cheek to where his lips were wrapped around his cock, and shuddered hard.

Andy gripped Neal's thighs hard as his eyes watered. He closed his eyes and sucked harder.

...That...was too much.

Neal stroked his dick faster, his breaths wheezing slightly through his slightly-parted lips. "Andy," he whispered urgently, his thighs tensing and jerking slightly beneath Andy's hands. "Andy...gonna..."

Andy swallowed hard as he pushed himself all the way down on Neal's cock, wanting desperately to feel him coming in his mouth.

Oh God, that did it...

Neal's hips jerked involuntarily as his fingers gripped Andy's spiky hair. He swallowed a low, deep groan as the heat surged through him, and spilled quickly into Andy's mouth.

Andy swallowed automatically around Neal's cock, his fingertips digging into Neal's leg. He was dizzy with the knowledge that he had just done that to Neal...he just made Neal come in his _mouth._

Neal slumped back into his seat, completely unaware that he'd been so tense until he let himself go. "Oh, my God..." he breathed out, his whisper raspy and thin.

Andy pulled off of Neal and tucked him carefully back into his pants. He slowly slipped back up in his seat, with no one aware of what had happened.

Neal was still breathing hard, slack-jawed and glazed-eyed, as he turned his head slowly to look at Andy.

"...What th'fuck just happened?" he asked softly, his voice wobbling slightly.

Andy's face was still flushed as he grinned at Neal. "Uhmmm...we relieved some building tension?"

"...Oh..." Neal mumbled, smiling stupidly at his best friend. "Uh...Andy? ...Did y'jus'swallow m'come?"

Andy snorted and turned his attention to the teacher who was starting to make her rounds around the class. He turned back to Neal and smirked. "MMmm...so I did."

"...Huh, okay..." Neal mumbled, his eyes glazed over slightly with sated bliss. "...Cool! Yeah..." He turned back to his math book, staring at it without seeing, a patently stupid, lopsided grin plastered across his face. "...Cool..." he mumbled again, shaking his head slowly.

Andy smiled and moved his leg back over to wrap around Neal's, pretending to read his science book as the teacher passed. After she was gone, he turned back to Neal and grinned. "So...you want to come over this weekend? Go camping, or...something?"

"...Will y'put y'r mouth on me again?" Neal asked softly, his tone still distant and dreamy as he leaned into Andy slightly. "...An' c'n I try it on you...?"

Andy smirked, his cock twitching at the thought. "You better..."

"...M'kay..." Neal agreed, turning his dopey grin on Andy.


End file.
